Got'cha
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: It's Amy's turn to choose where they go - but she just wants to hang around inside the TARDIS... Eleven/Amy, R/R :D


Pairing ; Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond

Rating ; M ;D (but it's a sweet M xD)

Disclaimer ; Steven Moffat owns my soul – and all of these characters ;D _I _own _NOTHING. _

A/N: Before anyone says _**ANYTHING**_ about how "un-realistic" Amy acts, think back to "The Eleventh Hour", when 11's changing his clothes, and even though Rory looks away, Amy _doesn't. _You know she's got dirty thoughts goin' on in her Scottish brain ;D

A/N PART 2: I've decided that this is set AFTER "Victory of the Daleks", like right after that. And "Time of Angels" **hasn't** happened yet ;D

Summary ; It's _Amy's_ turn to choose where they go – but she just wants to hang around inside the TARDIS… Eleven/Amy, R/R :D

"**Got'cha"**

The Cosmic Diner was – in the Doctor's opinion – the best place he'd been to eat in a long time. They had gone back to 1983 to eat at it, because it had been demolished in the late 90s, and Amy could tell that he was _ecstatic_ to be back. As they sat in a booth by a window, she watched him eat his chips, and laughed to herself. He did everything in strange ways. Ever since he had "changed his face" (that's all he had told Amy), he had done things differently. He even ate chips oddly – examining each one individually before putting it into his mouth. He seemed fascinated by everything around him – which was one of the things Amy loved about him. He was always so excited to experience new things and visit new places. His enthusiasm was part of what made each trip fun.

At the moment, Amy was asking him about all the different monsters he'd faced in the past, and he was telling her stories. So far, she had heard about werewolves, ghosts, daleks, weeping angels (which – as far as Amy could tell – were not creatures to be fucked with.), and all sorts of other crazy things.

"Clockwork men – What d'you mean _clockwork _men?" Amy asked, before taking a sip of her soda.

"I mean, they were robots – and they were _clockwork_ robots." The Doctor replied, shrugging as if it was nothing special.

"Well, what were they after?"

"They were stalking the future Queen of France – Reinette Poisson. It's… It's rather complicated, actually." He told her, wiping the grease from the chips off of his fingers with a napkin. "Ready to go?"

Amy nodded, "Just a minute – I have to run to the loo really quick. I'll meet you in the TARDIS in five minutes, okay?"

The Doctor agreed and stood up, walking out of the restaurant as Amy headed to the bathroom.

As she looked around at the peeling wallpaper on the walls, she felt caught up in the moment. This was history, and she was a part of it. It was an odd feeling – to be messing about in London and then get whisked off your feet by a man with a time machine. She hadn't gotten a chance to go to any places _she_ wanted to go yet, but it was still really fun and exciting.

After washing her hands, she made her way out of the diner and around the corner to where she knew the TARDIS was parked. He was waiting for her; leaning against the doors. When he saw her, he smiled, and pushed open one door, holding it open as she walked inside.

She had been in and out of the TARDIS many times now, but she still got wide-eyed whenever she was inside. It was truly a breathtaking sight – especially to someone who had dreamed about traveling in it since she was seven.

As usual, the Doctor flew the machine into space – to let it relax while they chose a time and place to go to. Amy enjoyed this because it was peaceful to just hang around in space.

"So… Where do you want to go?" He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. "It's your turn to choose."

Amy sat down beside him and shrugged. "I dunno… Can't we just… float here – for a bit?"

He smiled at her, clearly amused by her choice of words. "Oh _no_. No, no, no, Amelia Pond – when you've been around as long as I have, _and _you've got a time machine, _and _nothing's standing in your way, you start to realize that it's almost impossible to keep still – or _float._"

He winked at her, and she grinned, before continuing, "But… We've already been to loads of brilliant places, and you did say it was my choice this time…" She folded her arms across her chest, "I want to float. Just this once?"

After looking at her for a minute, he sighed. "Okay, here's the deal: We go somewhere – anywhere _you _choose – and, instead of getting out immediately, we'll… hang around in here for a while. Is that alright?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "That's _perfect_."

The Doctor chuckled, "Fantastic. So, where do you want to go?"

She thought about this for a moment, really scouring her mind for all the possible times and places he could take her to. And then, her face lit up, "Well, alright – I can't choose between the 1960s, because I'd _love _to see a live Beatles concert, and the time when Shakespeare lived… Didn't you say you'd met Shakespeare before?"

He nodded, "I had a different face then, though, so he probably wouldn't recognize me now."

"Bollocks!" Amy said, scoffing, "One second talking to you, he'd know who you were."

The Doctor laughed shortly before returning to business, "So, which is it: 1960-something or 1500-something?"

Amy's mind wandered back to the endless possibilities, before she decided. "Can we go back to Shakespearean times? Please? But – let's go to the time when Romeo & Juliet first premiered or something! Can we? Oh, can we – please?"

The Doctor laughed at her enthusiasm, "You're a Romeo & Juliet fan. Figures." Then he stepped up to the TARDIS control panel and said, "I'll try, but I can't guarantee we'll get there at the precise time… But we'll definitely be at the Globe Theater, don't worry about that."

Amy nodded and came to stand next to him, as he flipped a switch and they were jerked forward as the TARDIS started to move. The familiar whirring noise filled their ears, and Amy couldn't help but smile at the wonderful feeling she always got from traveling the universe with her Doctor. He motioned to her, and she pushed whichever buttons he told her to – not wanting to mess up their journey.

When they landed – with a soft thud – they fell to the floor, laughing raucously. Then, he stood up and ran outside to see where they were parked. When he came back in, he shut the doors behind him and came over to help Amy up off the floor, babbling away about where they were the whole time: "We're parked in an alley – no one'll notice us. _And_ – bonus – it's snowing! So, that's lovely, isn't it?"

They sat back down on the seats, and he sighed, seemingly not quite sure of how to start up a conversation. Amy decided to help him out; "So we'll just here and talk, yeah?"

He shrugged, "Sure. Is there any particular thing you'd like to talk about?"

Amy thought about this. "Dunno… Hmm… Oh! Have you ever met any royalty before?"

The Doctor nodded, sheepishly. "Yep. I've met the Queen of France, Queen Victoria –"

"Queen _Victoria_? Like, of Britain?" When he nodded again, Amy's eyes widened. "Wow… was she nice?"

"She was the Queen. She wasn't nice or mean. She was very proper and dignified… She knighted me and my friend – before she banished us."

Amy laughed, but felt her smile fade quickly as she listened to his words over in her head. "Your friend? So… You don't travel alone? There have been more like me?" When he nodded, she went on. "Who… Who were the last few? Do you bring people with you often?"

He shook his head. "Not all the time… But it's nice – traveling with someone. Much better than being alone – I think. The last woman was named Donna, and she was great – but some things went wrong and… She's gone now… Before her, there was Martha, and she was great as well, but she decided to leave, and that was fine. And then, before Martha…." He broke off, looking down at the floor. "There was Rose… And – well…. She was with me for a long while – we had some laughs and some really amazing times… But she got trapped in a parallel world."

Amy could see the sadness in his face as he looked back up at her, and she said, "Doctor, I'm sorry. I didn't know – or I wouldn't have asked… Was she – erm – was she your favorite or something? Was she your girlfriend?"

The Doctor shrugged, scratching his forehead, "My _favorite_? It's not a popularity contest – she was my friend and I lost her. That's it. Was she my girlfriend?" Amy stared at him while he contemplated this, not looking at her, "I don't think she was, actually. But I did – have… feelings for her, I guess. And she told me that she loved me once… But that doesn't matter anymore, because we've both moved on. Rose is with her family and she's happy. And me… Well, I've got my new face, new TARDIS. And…"

He trailed off, but Amy finished the sentence for him: "And you've got me. And _I've_ got my imaginary friend back."

They both laughed, and then silence fell between them for a few minutes, before Amy asked, "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… Well… This is gonna make me sound daft, but… Do you – regret coming back 12 years – 14 now, I s'pose – late?"

He looked at her, an almost incredulous look on his face, "Of _course _I do. You have to understand that I left you – 14 years ago – with _every _intention of coming back 5 minutes later. I didn't mean to leave you there to wait so long… The TARDIS was recuperating, and I was late. I felt – no, I _feel_ – terrible about it, but it wasn't my fault. And it wasn't on purpose." She nodded, faking a smile to ease him, and he finished: "I'm _so _sorry for leaving you. Can you forgive me – please? I promise it'll never happen again."

Amy looked him in the eyes, and could tell that he really was sorry, so she smiled – a _real _smile, too. "Yeah, of course I can. I forgive you. Because, after all, you did come back for me."

The Doctor grinned, and said, "I did."

And then, all of a sudden, Amy's smile got bigger, and her face glowed with excitement.

"What?" He asked, wondering what was making her so happy.

Amy took a second to answer, and grabbed onto his arm, anxiously. "Could you – if it's not too much trouble, that is… Could you give me a tour of the TARDIS? I've seen my bedroom – but that's basically it."

His eyes narrowed, un-sure of this. "Oh, I dunno… It's quite big."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "How big, exactly?"

He leaned forward, "_Huge._"

Amy laughed, as he stood up and extended his arm to her. She got up, and happily took it, as he lead her to the door behind him, pushing it open and pulling her inside.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

About 2 hours later, they emerged from that same door, with Amy laughing at something he had said. They sat back down in front of the control panel, and as Amy tried her best to breathe through her laughter, the Doctor spoke: "Amy?"

She managed to calm herself down, in time to say, "Hmm?"

"You're brilliant."

Taken aback slightly by the random-ness of this comment, she asked, "I am?" When he nodded, she smirked, "How am I brilliant?"

The Doctor shrugged, "You just are… You're really good at handling new situations… You don't ask stupid, inane questions – people who do are _so _annoying – and you listen to me. You're smart, you're kind, you're understanding. _Brilliant._"

Amy grinned, then leaned forward to hug him, just as she had a few weeks before. His arms went around her too, and she felt all dizzy inside – breathing in the smell of him. It was intoxicating to be in the arms of such an amazing man.

"Got'cha." She whispered in his ear, the same way she had the other time.

He chuckled quietly, his face in her neck, "Got you too."

Amy beamed at him when they broke apart, and felt her mind reeling from the embrace. She felt a bit light-headed, and as she tried to regain her focus, her mouth seemed to work against her, as she blurted out: "Did you ever have sex with any of your friends?"

She froze – embarrassed beyond belief at what she just said. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, and she stood up and moved a few feet away from where he sat. "Oh my god I can't _believe _I actually said that! Jesus, I'm such a stupid bint sometimes! I'm sorry – I didn't mean to… You don't have to answer that – really. I'm sorry –"

But he simply shook his head, looking stunned for only about 2 seconds. "Once with Rose… It was a long time ago. Never with Donna or Martha, though."

Amy nodded, her eyes wide still from the shock of letting such an impertinent thing escape her mouth. "I'm _so_ sorry! I – I don't know why I said that – it sort of slipped out. I –"

He stopped her, "It's fine. I don't mind, actually… It just took me by surprise, is all. Why did you want to know?"

Amy shrugged, nervously, willing for her cheeks to return to their natural color – instead of the bright red she knew they were at the moment. "N-No reason. I-I was just – curious – and… I'm sorry. It was rude."

He looked totally underwhelmed – as if he got asked this kind of question every day. "Don't be sorry. It's good to be curious. And it's good that you're asking me questions – like that…" He smirked, "I like answering your questions, and you're my friend, so I don't really care how strange or bold your wonderings are."

She laughed shakily, regaining her confidence. "So, how long has it been, then?"

His eyesbrows furrowed, and he looked at her, confused, "You mean – since I…?"

Amy chuckled, "Yeah."

He didn't have to think long: "About 3 years, I suppose."

She tried to hide her amazement, but didn't do well. "_3 years?_ Wow… You don't get many shagging opportunities, d'you?"

The Doctor grinned, looking down at the ground, then back at her, "No – I guess I don't. But it's not too bad. I much prefer all of the traveling anyways."

She nodded, fiddling with her fingers, "Do you miss the shagging, though?"

"Why are you so _interested_?" He pointed to the TARDIS doors, "I've got Shakespearean London outside those doors, and you'd rather sit in here and talk about my sex life?"

Her smile turned to a mock-pout, "What happened to 'it's good to be curious'? That's all I am. I'm not judging or being rude to you, am I? So, why can't you just answer my questions?"

He sighed, looking back down at the floor again. "You're too smart, you know that?"

Amy put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, I know. Now answer me: Do you miss the shagging?"

There was a silence – one of the loudest silences Amy had ever heard – and for a moment, she thought he might yell at her. But then, he moved back over to sit down in the chair again, and she didn't think – just followed him and sat beside him.

He rubbed his forehead, "Sure I do, I suppose." After saying that, he made a face. "I don't want to sound disgusting."

"You don't! Just talk to me – don't worry about how you sound, yeah?"

He nodded slowly. "Alright, fine: Yes, of course I miss it – I'm a man, after all." Amy giggled, as he continued, "But not just the – sex… I miss the feeling it gives you… To be able to know that you're close to this one person, you know?" His eyes found hers, and he spoke directly to her as he said the next words, "I haven't felt that way for a while… And _that's _what I miss."

Amy pursed her lips, understanding. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? And I know what you mean… I haven't – you know – for a while either. And I guess that I miss it a bit as well…" She broke off, before smiling, and continuing animatedly, "You know, when I was a little girl, I had dreams about you – all the time." She laughed. "I used to wish that you'd come back and that we'd get married."

The Doctor chuckled at this, "Did you?"

She nodded, her cheeks slightly red again. "Yeah. And then - after all that time – you finally _did _come back for me."

He stared at her, his eyes studying her face intently – as if he were trying to imprint it into his memory. "I finally came back for you."

They looked at each other, smiling; She felt like he must have heard her heart beating – it was so loud. His gaze was almost intense, and she could hardly stand how much she wanted to… She stopped thinking about what was right and what was wrong – she wanted to do what she did next.

She wanted to _so_ badly.

Amy moved slowly, not knowing whether he would let her do it or not. When he started to lean in as well, she smiled, and let herself melt into him. Their lips brushed together gently, at first, but after a second or two, he pushed against hers, making her gasp at his urgency. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, holding him closer.

And then, it was over. Just as quickly as it had begun.

He pushed her away.

And he changed the subject.

"Well then, are you ready to go?"

Amy's heart felt like Jell-O. She was being pulled in all these different directions – she didn't know which way to go. She wanted him too much.

She knew that he could see the disappointment in her face when she next spoke: "Yeah, sure. Shakespeare calls. Whatever."

He stood up and moved away from her, as if nothing had happened. Grabbing his topcoat, he made his way over to the doors, and waited for her to follow. "You'll need a coat as well, it's snowing out there. Bound to be freezing."

Amy sighed, standing up. But just as she was about to go over to him, she snapped out of it. "No, hold on a second."

The Doctor turned around to see her with her hands on her hips – eyebrows raised. "Don't you want to come? What is it?"

_Emotionless prick, _she thought to herself. "You _know_ what!"

He looked away, clearly trying to avoid talking about it. "Nothing happened…"

"Exactly! Nothing happened – because you refused to _let _anything happen! All I want to know is _why_."

He still didn't look at her, but he did step closer. "I'm sorry –"

She cut him off, "I know that – I just need you to _look _at me, and tell me why you're messing with my feelings!"

"I'm not!" He cried suddenly, making Amy jump. She started to speak, but he went on: "_You're_ messing with _mine_."

Amy fell silent for a moment at his words, "What d'you mean?"

The words didn't come to him easily – he took time to think of what to say. When he next spoke, the words came out reluctantly, without his typical confidence. "This… This is how it always happens. _Always. _Every time… You kissed me once, and you dismissed me. Now, you try again, and even though I want to – I _always _want to – kiss you… I want it to mean more to you than just a passing action. That's all."

Amy shook her head, not buying it at all. "You really are a bloody idiot sometimes! That's what _I_ want too! And that's why I kissed you just now, and _that's _why, when you pulled away from me – dismissed _me_ – I felt like crying." She turned her gaze away, facing the wall.

Amy's words seemed to hang in the air forever after she said them. They replayed over and over in the Doctor's ears – and he felt terrible for hurting her feelings. "Amy?" He asked, softly.

She didn't look at him, and her next word was laced with contempt, "_What?_"

He put his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry." Amy scoffed and shook her head, uncaring. He tried again: "Amy, please – come here." She didn't. "Come here."

She shifted positions, turning ever so slightly to the right – as if she had been about to turn around – but shook her head again. "No."

At this, he stopped trying to get her to come to him, moved over to where she stood, and hugged her. At first, she pushed against him, but his arms were strong, and she gave up, dissolving into him.

He smiles, breathing in the smell of her hair, "_Got'cha_."

She laughed softly at the familiar phrase, and whispered, "You got me."

And when they broke apart, he put a hand to her cheek, and leaned forward to kiss her, gently. She seemed to breathe new life into him as they kissed, and they both smiled at each other as they pulled away.

"Doctor?" Amy had a rather mischievous look on her face.

"What?"

She rocked back and forth on her feet, innocently. "If I asked you if you've ever shagged a _ginger _before – what would you say?"

He was slightly taken aback, but answered quickly. "Are you saying that you _have _asked me?" When Amy nodded, he continued. "Well… I'd say no, but that I wouldn't mind trying it."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "You don't say!" He chuckled. "I've never shagged anyone from another planet before…"

The Doctor looked around, as if looking for who she was talking about, then looked back at her, mock-incredulously. "_Me?_ Boring old me?"

Amy grinned, "Yes."

"But –" The Doctor began, his arms on either side of Amy as he backed her up against the TARDIS panel, "I'm just a madman with a box."

She laughed, looking him right in the eyes, "You _definitely _are. But, I like it…" She moved a hand up to rest on his arm, "I've known you since I was 7 – I trust you."

He grinned, before pushing her skirt up her waist, so her knickers were on full display, and kissing her. "What about Shakespeare?"

She breathed in sharply as his hand brushed over her center, and said,  
"He can wait."

He laughed, and as he kissed her again, he could feel her smiling too. She ran her fingers through his hair, her whole body electrified from being this close to him.

Even with their bodies pressed together, Amy managed to get his pants un-buttoned, and pushed them down – boxers and all – to his knees, before he let them fall to his ankles. Just out of curiosity, she looked down at him, and giggled – bringing her eyes back up to his _face._ "_Nice. _Very nice."

His cheeks turned pink, embarrassed. "Thanks."

She nodded, kissing him once more, her hands on his back – encouraging him: "Well, go on."

He hesitated, looking her in the eyes. "You sure?"

Amy smiled sweetly, putting a hand to his cheek; He closed his eyes at her touch. "I'm a kiss-o-gram, remember? My job entitles that I be ready for _anything_."

The Doctor nodded, and the dorky grin on his face consoled her more than anything else. She wasn't nervous or scared – at all – because she knew that he would keep her safe. He was pretty damn good at it so far.

He slowly slid himself into her, and she let out an "Oh!" of surprise at the random feeling of pain that shot through her.

He looked at her – his eyes anxious. "I'm sorry… Are you –?"

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

He took a moment to let her breathe, then began to move, and she kissed his neck. As he went in and out, her hair brushed against his nose. She smelled of strawberries. He breathed it in as best he could.

She sighed as he got in rather far. "Oh… My Doctor…"

He _loved _the sound of his name when it came from _her _lips. It was different – the way she said it. She spoke it lovingly – a caress, almost. He would do anything to hear her say it again. It _meant _something when it was spoken by Amy.

Amy's back was already up against the TARDIS panel – but now he pushed her back further, so she was pressed even tighter. It wasn't the most comfortable spot to be, but she welcomed the pain – because he was inside her. And it felt fucking _fantastic_.

She had never felt like this before in her life. Not with Rory or her boyfriends before him. Never had any man made her feel like the Doctor did. She wanted him – all of him – all at once – so much that it was nearly impossible for her to keep it in when she was with him. That longing – that spark – was always dormant inside of her. Waiting to be set free – so much so that Amy found it amazing that she hadn't snapped before this.

She was so glad that he'd _finally _given in; Now, she didn't have to hide it.

Ad when that moment – of complete ecstasy – washed over them both, he pulled out of her and Amy smiled, happier than was humanly possible.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Afterwards – Amy had changed into jeans and gotten her coat – she met him by the door.

"So… No you've shagged a ginger," She elbowed him, playfully, "How was it, eh?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Rather brilliant." When Amy smiled, he continued, "Now you've shagged an alien…" He looked at her, studying her face, "How was _that_?"

Amy shrugged, seemingly unimpressed, "It was okay…"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Are you saying I was bad?"

Amy pressed her lips together tightly and looked down at the floor, "Let's go."

She walked past him to the door and gestured at him to follow, but he shook his head – pointing at her, "Well, you _seemed _to enjoy yourself."

The smirk that appeared on her face made him feel horribly self-conscious – something he hadn't felt in years. Moving forward, she put her hands on his chest, and kissed him lightly.

"You can have another go at it later, okay?" She whispered in his ear.

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "Oh. You are _pushing _it, Amy Pond." He muttered.

Amy laughed. "Shakespeare calls."


End file.
